


Mistakes were made

by magicalcookie664



Series: Spicy icicles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Desperation, Lo and Virge own the two brain cells they share, Lo doesn’t though, Omorashi, Wetting, they play video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: [Written by straight_as_ramen and magicalcookie664]The sides are playing video games and don’t want to stop for anything.Even needing to pee..Heed the tags or you’ll wake up without a forehead.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Spicy icicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic written by straight_as_ramen and I. 
> 
> Logan, Janus and Roman - straight_as_ramen wrote. 
> 
> Virgil, Remus and Patton - magicalcookie664 wrote. 
> 
> This is very much unedited also I have a cake voice -

After a long day of filming videos, the sides are all a little energy-drained. They've opted for the option of sitting together both on and around the couch, all in various stages of falling asleep.

It's only early evening, and Roman doesn't want to sleep yet. That's why when he catches himself starting to drift off, he jumps up from his seat and goes over to the TV, carefully searching through the selection of video games the group have. He chooses one and holds it up to the others. "Anyone want to play?" He asks.

Patton jumps up, switching from tired to fully energised within a second. "I'd love to!" He exclaims, joining Roman by the large stack of video games next to the TV.

Remus pokes his head up from behind the couch, a crazed grin on his face. "Will there we violence? Death?" He asks.

Virgil's only response is to sit up properly and slip his headphones from his ears, suddenly more attentive.

Roman looks at the casing of the game he selected, carefully reading through the description. 

"Possibly." He responds to remus's question.  
Janus, who was previously on the edge of sleep, opens his eyes, watching Roman and Patton look through the games sleepily.

Upon hearing Roman's words, Remus grins before moving to join both his brother and Patton on the floor beside the TV.

Virgil stifles a yawn with his hand and glances over at the three on the floor. He'd fallen asleep for a moment there so his brain is all fuzzy and his vision is slightly blurred from drowsiness. He idea of video games does interest him though.

Roman grins at his brother, putting the video game into the console and sitting back beside the other two.

Janus is bored, and video games are one of his weaknesses anyway. 

"I'll join." He nods, getting up from the couch and joining the others on the floor.

"Nice." Roman nods, turning back to set up the game.

Logan stares at the spot where Janus was sitting for a moment before taking it for himself. He's sleepy, and it's warm. Unlike the others, video games don't interest him as much, and he'd much rather watch.

"Me too," Virgil mumbles, standing up, his purple blanket still wrapped around him. He sits next to Roman on the floor, snuggled up like a burrito in his blanket.

"Lo, want to join us?" Patton calls, turning to beam at the logical side sat on the couch. He waves the spare controller about in the air, chuckling to himself.

Roman stares at Virgil, primarily his blanket.   
"Why didn't I think of that?" He mutters to himself.

"I'm alright. I'd prefer to watch." Logan replies quickly, turning to face the TV.

Virgil sticks his tongue out at Roman, proceeding to lean forward and pick his controller up from the charging station.

Patton's face falls at Logan's response but he says nothing. "Okay then. I'll go get us some soda!" He announces before promptly rushing out of the room to do exactly that.

Roman frowns at Virgil before summoning a blanket, which is red and printed with little gold crowns. He wraps it around his shoulders and grabs a controller.

Janus grabs a controller and looks at the screen, waiting for the game to load.

Remus summons his octopus plushie and begins to gnaw at it as watching the screen is too boring for him.

Virgil tugs his blanket tighter around himself, finally feeling a little more awake.

Noticing Remus chewing the plushie, Janus chuckles. He's often seen nomming that thing, yet it stays intact.

Logan shifts on the couch, a little cold, and reluctantly grabs a blanket, placing it over himself.

Remus looks up when Janus chuckles, a goofy grin breaking out across his face. The plushie nearly falls into his lap. He turns to the screen once more, summoning his old green blanket to wrap around his shoulders. It's a little worse for wear, sure, but he still likes it.

Patton returns with the drinks a moment later, his eyes wise with excitement. He hands the cans out to everyone.

Janus gratefully accepts one of the soda cans from Patton, thanking him gratefully and drinking it. He's thirstier than he thought he'd be.

"Thanks, Pat!" Roman sings as he is handed a soda. He drinks it happily.

Logan also accepts a soda and sips it lightly as he watches the others. He picks up his book, ready for another chapter or two.

Virgil takes the can from Patton, gifting him a rare soft smile. "Thanks," he murmurs, opening it and taking a sip. 

Remus manages to cut his finger opening the can. He just licks the blood away and begins drinking in long gulps, clearly very thirsty.  
Patton grins, taking his own can to where he sits and summoning his own blanket with cats on before opening his drink.

Janus sighs as he notices remus's injury, but the side seems to be taking care of it in his own way, so he leaves him alone. He finishes his soda and sets the can down away from Remus.

Roman grins as the game finally finished loading up. 

"Let's play!" He calls, pressing the start button.  
Virgil hums, placing his finished can down on the carpet in front of him.

"Yey!" Patton exclaims, his own mostly empty can sat down beside him.

Roman takes the lead on the video game, of course. He switches between sipping his soda and playing, quickly getting into it.

Janus is also very easily distracted by the game and focuses on it.

Logan continues to read, glancing up every now and then to check on the others.

Despite not agreeing with the more violent parts of the game, Patton finds himself fully immersed in the complex plotline. Multiple side quests have him and Virgil easily occupied.  
Remus, well, he's rather exploiting the use of the attack controls. The less said about that the better.

Playing the game speeds time up a little and when Janus next looks up, it's been around half an hour. The soda he drank starts to take it's toll on him and he could probably use a break, but he pushes it to the back of his mind. After all, he and Roman have the lead roles and are protecting the others. He can't leave now!

Patton frowns, becoming aware of the smallest amount of pressure in his bladder. He glances up, prepared to ask for a break. His eyes fall on he screen again. He'll ask in a bit.

Remus is somehow playing and nomming away at his plushie.

Roman and Janus continue to lead, protecting the group from harm. This turns out to be more difficult than they thought; Janus has to focus completely on the game to avoid slipping up. He squirms subconsciously, too engrossed in the game to care.

The others have to concentrate too. The enemies are surrounding them and they find themselves having to fight for their characters' lives.

Patton leans forward, his tongue stuck out as he practically button mashes his controller. His leg is jiggling but he doesn't even notice it.  
Roman is completely drawn into the game as he protects the others as best as he can. A smile appears on his face; he's definitely enjoying this.

For just a moment, Janus looks up, wondering whether it's a good time to pause and go to the bathroom, but takes in the sight of everyone else so focused on the game and decides against it, quickly looking back at the screen and continuing to play.

Remus has now finished both his own can of soda and two of the spare ones Patton brought out after. He whines into his plushie quietly, realising he has to pee. The game is just getting interesting though and he wants to decapitate more zombie creatures.

Janus hears the whine, but decides it's probably nothing. He glances at Remus for a second and regrets it when his character almost dies on-screen. He quickly turns his attention back to the game.

Logan glances up, frowning when he notices something isn't right with the others. He watches carefully to find out what it is.  
Patton leans even further forward so that he's playing with one elbow jammed between his legs. He doesn't seem to notice the strange position he's in; he's completely immersed in the game.

Remus whines again. Luckily the sound is muffled by his plushie. He squirms around in place, regretting the three sodas he downed.  
Virgil quickly glances around at the others, wondering if it's the best time to request a short break.

Roman refuses to look up from the screen, all of his attention focused on killing zombies. He begins to squirm a little, not noticing as he continues to play.

Logan watches the others' movements, easily picking up on the way Patton is sitting and Virgil's nervous glances. 

"I think it's time you all took a break." He suggests.

"Not yet." Janus mutters, not looking up from the game. He squirms awkwardly in place, eyes still on the screen.

"We can't stop now," Patton says, his eyes still on the screen,"We're doing so well,"

Remus nods his head,"Mhm," he agrees, plushie still stuck between his teeth. He's obviously squirming a lot but is deciding to ignore his need in favour of brutally assaulting zombies on screen.

Virgil bites his lip. He would rather they pause the game and just have a break, but it seems the others don't see it that way. He lets out a quiet sigh and tries to ignore the pressure in his bladder as best he can.

Roman rapidly mashes the buttons on his controller, letting out a frustrated sigh when his character almost dies.  
"See, Logan, you're distracting us." He complains.

Logan rolls his eyes. "My apologies, I thought caring for yourself was more important than a video game. Obviously you see me as wrong."

"Don't be so-" Roman starts, but is interrupted by Janus.

"Both of you, shut up." He hisses, barely looking up from the screen to give them both a glare. 

Roman turns back to the game, and from his place behind them Logan falls silent.

Virgil sighs again. He agrees with Logan, but there's not much he can do at the moment. He tries to keep focused on the game, ignoring his own squirming for the most part.

Remus presses his legs together with a groan, his character narrowly escaping death on the screen. "Yeah, shut up.." he mumbles, speaking around his plushie, not really sure what's actually going on.

"Janus, be nice," Patton speaks up. Even his voice sounds rather pained.

"Sorry." Janus mutters, not taking his eyes off the screen. He shifts uncomfortably, regretting the soda he drank, but tries his best to push it to the back of his mind as he continues playing.

Logan can no longer focus on reading and watches the others somewhat nervously.  
Virgil chews on his lip, beginning to squirm more visibly where he sits next to Roman. He's beginning to regret agreeing to play video games now.

Patton whines, forcibly stopping himself from letting go of the controller to hold himself. His character would undoubtedly die then and he can't have that.

Logan sighs loudly. 

"You should definitely pause the game for a while." He states, glancing to Patton with a hint of concern.

"Nope." Roman replies through gritted teeth, trying his best to focus on the game.

"I agree with Logan," Virgil speaks up.

"Then go." Roman mutters, barely looking up from the screen to glance at Virgil for a second. He shifts in place, quickly bringing his focus back to the game as his character almost dies.  
Janus looks at Virgil, mentally debating whether or not to agree with him, but decides against it and keeps playing.

Virgil scowls but says nothing. He continues to play the game despite his need, feeling a little disheartened.

Remus brings his knees up to is chest, unable to stop squirming. At least the blanket obscures some of his movements.

"You all need to take a break now." Logan tries again. "Every one of you looks as though you're about to wet yourselves."

"I am not!" Roman stops for a second to glare at Logan, extremely offended.

"Totally not." Janus agrees, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"We're fine, Lo," Patton says, wiggling around desperately despite his words. He doesn't look away from the screen.

Virgil groans, dropping the controller to the carpet beside him. "Screw it, I'm going," he announces, standing up, his legs shaky.

"What?" Roman glares at Virgil. "We need you on the team!"

"Clearly Virgil is the only one with some form of common sense left." Logan muses.

Janus hisses under his breath, squirming uncomfortably. He doesn't have a blanket and is more visible to the others, so tries his hardest to be discreet.

Virgil darts out of the room, ignoring Roman's words. He'd rather lose a game than wet himself thank you very much.

Patton glances up as Virgil leaves, biting his lip. He knows he should do the same... but the game .. he's needed.

Remus whines loudly as he leaks a little into his pants. 3 sodas was definitely a bad idea...  
Roman sighs loudly as he sees Virgil leave, immediately taking his place in the game.

Janus notices the whine and glances at Remus for a moment before the game steals his attention again.

Patton's attention is drawn to Remus. Re looks about 2 seconds away from wetting himself and Patton realises with horror that he's not in a dissimilar position.

Logan looks over again and quickly reads Remus, taking in his position. 

"Okay, you've played enough." He stands, going over to Remus. "Get up." He instructs.

Beside him, Roman shifts in his position, still watching the game. 

Janus keeps his eyes on the screen, trying not to squirm, but he can't help but move a little. Luckily Logan's attention is currently on Remus.

Remus whimpers, dropping the controller in favour of jamming his hands between his legs. "Can't-" he manages.

Virgil returns, a visible wet spot on his pants. He sighs when he sees the situation.

Logan sighs, a little sympathetic.   
"This is exactly why I told you to go earlier." He says, his voice quiet. "Try and stand slowly. Take your time."

Roman glances at Virgil and resists the urge to smirk. He goes back to focussing on the game.

Janus takes Remus' place in the game, squirming a great deal as he does so. This isn't good...

Remus slowly brings himself into hunched over standing position, his arms never leaving their place between his trembling thighs.

Virgil grabs his blanket and wraps it around himself before curling up on the couch. He's done playing video games for today.

"That's good." Logan nods. "Now go."

Roman looks at Virgil for a moment but realises he isn't joining them again and goes back to the game. He shifts uncomfortably on the floor.

Janus bites his lip as he struggles to play the game without wetting himself. He'll go when Remus returns, otherwise it'll be only Roman and Patton playing and that won't work as well.

Remus takes a tentative step forward, hissing as another leak escapes him, leaving a small wet patch on his green pyjama trousers. This is not good.

Patton suddenly squeaks, leaning practically all the way forward as he also leaks. His eyes are wide with shock as he feels the warmth of it against his skin. He doesn't know how much longer he's going to last.

Logan panics slightly, glancing from Patton to Remus hesitantly.   
"Patton, do you think you can wait until Remus gets back?" He asks.

Janus is shaking slightly as he tries to focus on the game. He crosses his legs tightly, unsure if he'll be able to wait much longer.

"I-" Patton begins, but another leak stops him once more and he gasps, yeeting the controller onto the carpet as he's forced to hold himself. He shakes his head vigorously,"I don't think so," he mumbles.

Remus leaks again, this time enough to leave a large spot on his pants. Pee drips down his leg. "Shit," he whines, practically jumping around on the spot.

Logan glances between the two. He doesn't know what to do.

With a frustrated sigh, Roman pauses the game, taking a moment to observe the situation around him.

Janus lets out a pained noise, setting the controller down. He puts one of his hands in his lap, face turning red.

"Logannnnn~" Remus whines, leaking once again, watching in fear as lines of wetness streak down the insides of his thighs.

Patton moves to stand up, keeping one hand between his legs as he does so.

Logan glances quickly between Patton and Remus, still unsure of what to do.   
"You should go." He suggests after a moment, not sure what else to say.

Janus doesn't get up, but rocks back and forth on the ground, clearly bringing the others' attention to his need.

Remus makes it a few more steps before his control breaks. He lets out a sigh as he begins to wet himself, pee hissing into his pants before pouring down his legs and soaking into the carpet below his feet.

Patton whimpers, the sight of Remus peeing making his issue a thousand times worse.

Logan steps back from Remus a little, looking at him sympathetically. He hears Patton whimper and turns to the moral side.   
"Go ahead." He nods, gesturing towards the door.

Janus turns the other direction, unable to watch. He whines softly to himself, slipping his other hand in between his legs.

"I'm trying," Patton snaps, bending over with another whimper as he nearly loses control.

Remus closes his eyes, tipping his head back as he continues to pee, a few sighs and groans escaping him every few seconds.

Logan doesn't reply to Patton, a little shocked. He has multiple reasons to shout at this point, but it's still a little unnerving. He looks at Remus for a second, eyes going down to the liquid spreading on the floor.   
"I'll get towels." He mutters, turning and leaving the room.

Janus groans in pain as he leaks slightly, crossing his legs tighter. He bites his lip so hard it bleeds a little, but barely notices.

Patton breaks next, sinking to the floor as he wets himself. His trousers are soaked through in seconds and liquid pools around him. He hangs his head in shame, panting. He can't deny that it feels good.

Virgil watches it all unfold from his position on the couch, the blanket wrapped around him.

Janus looks up and whimpers again as he instantly sees Patton and the situation he's now in. He tries to stand but isn't very successful and quickly sits back down, resuming his previous position as he leaks again.

Roman waits a moment and then sits next to Virgil, the game forgotten.

Virgil glances at him but says nothing.

Remus finally finishes peeing and states downwards at the mess he's made on the carpet. "Oops," he mumbles. Luckily he left his plushie with his blanket by the TV, so neither got wet.

Janus looks away, somehow still managing to hold on, though only just. He slowly and shakily stands up, regretting it when he leaks for much longer this time. He whines loudly.

Patton finishes wetting himself. He immediately curls up into a ball, pressing his face into his knees as tears fill his eyes. He feels like a baby.

Roman steps forward to comfort Patton, ignoring his brother.   
"It's okay, Pat. It wasn't your fault." He tries, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Janus struggles again as he leaks, unable to control it this time.   
"No, no-" he mutters to himself as he rocks back and forth trying to keep the liquid inside him. It doesn't work; he lets out a choked sigh as he pees, unable to stop it.

Patton shrugs his touch off, beginning to sob into his knees.

Remus picks up his plushie and puts it back in his mouth, frowning at the others. He doesn't say anything, just noms away at the plushie, seemingly subdued.

Roman steps back, leaving Patton as he's unsure what else to do. He sits beside Virgil.   
"I don't know how to help." He mumbles.

Janus purposely stares away from the others, his face red as he continues to pee. He can't believe this is the situation he's in.

Logan returns finally with towels, stopping in the doorway to take in the scene in front of him. Silently he begins laying down the towels.

"Me neither," Virgil replies,"They should've listened to Logan,"

Patton continues to cry, feeling so miserable he just wants to disappear.

"Patton?" Logan approaches tentatively. "Why don't you shower? It will make you feel better."

Janus sighs, glancing up to look at the others. He bites at his lip again.

Patton shakes his head, still sobbing uncontrollably.

Remus is the only one who doesn't seem bothered by his accident. He's busying himself gnawing on his octopus plushie, a tiny smile on his face.

"Okay." Logan replies softly, stepping back. He sits next to Virgil silently, staring at the floor.

Janus stands, grabbing one of the towels and cleaning the floor. Tears gather in his eyes and he tries to get rid of them.

Patton stands up and leaves the room without saying anything.

Virgil watches him leave, frowning. "You should probably follow him," he says to Logan.

Logan nods, though he's uncertain. He doesn't know how to deal with emotions. Nonetheless he stands, following Patton out.

Janus turns away from the others as tears begin to trickle down his cheeks.

Remus glances at Janus, able to tell how upset he is. He stands up, plushie still in his mouth and wraps his arms around Janus from behind him.

Patton sinks to the floor in the hallway, burying his face in his knees once more.

Janus jumps, startled, and resists the urge to shove Remus off - he is trying to help.

Logan sits beside Patton carefully.   
"We don't have to talk." He starts. "I just want to sit with you."

Remus rests his head against Janus' back, humming quietly. 

Patton doesn't say anything, just continues to cry.

Janus leans into Remus, letting himself relax.

Logan looks at the floor instead of staring at Patton, waiting for him to calm down.

It takes Patton a long time to stop crying, but when he finally does he lifts his head up, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

Gently and carefully, Logan puts his arm around Patton, offering him optional comfort.

Patton leans into Logan's touch, wrapping his arms around the other side.

"Everything's okay." Logan soothes, reaching a hand up to stroke Patton's hair.

Patton remains silent, just presses his face into Logan's chest as he tries not to start crying again.

Logan continues his actions, a little concerned for Patton.

Patton's grip around Logan grows tighter. "Sorry," he murmurs, voice muffled by Logan's shirt.

"It's quite alright." Logan replies, tightening his arm around Patton. He continues to stroke his hair with his other hand.

"Well, let's hope you learn from this in the future." Logan replies. "I hope the others do too, otherwise we'll have to get another carpet."

"Yeah..."Patton replies,"Sorry about that, Lo," he blushes a little, feeling ashamed.

"I was trying to make a joke." Logan sighs. "But it's okay. It wasn't your fault, not entirely."

"Still..." Patton says with a sigh,"I'll clean it up. Serves me right for being such an idiot," he mumbles, removing his head from Logan's chest and wiping his eyes.

"You aren't the only one who did it. Janus and Remus also have some cleaning to do." Logan reminds.

Patton looks at the carpet and makes a sound that could be interpreted as him agreeing.

"However, I think it's best if you shower and change first. It'll help you to feel better." Logan suggests, standing up.

Patton stands up too, nodding. "Okay. I’ll go do that," he says and turns to leave.


End file.
